Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century)
List of unnamed Earth Starfleet personnel: Command division Ceremony Attendee, Crewman 6 This crewman attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) :Played by Yumi Mizui, this crew woman appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Flag officers Admiral 1 This Admiral attended the founding ceremony of the Coalition of Planets in 2155. ( ) :He was uncredited played by set security Steve D'Errico. Admiral 2 This Admiral attended the founding ceremony of the Coalition of Planets in 2155. ( ) :He was uncredited played by an unknown actor. Admiral 3 This Admiral attended the founding ceremony of the Coalition of Planets in 2155. ( ) :She was uncredited played by an unknown actress. Commodore This Earth Starfleet commodore was present during Commodore Forrest's dressing down of Commander's A.G. Robinson and Jonathan Archer, in 2143, after the two stole the prototype starship NX-Beta. ( ) :This unidentified Commodore was also uncredited. Vice Admiral This vice admiral attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) :Played by Manny Coto, this admiral appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras. Oddly, the Vice-Admiral was wearing an Enterprise mission patch, suggesting he was assigned to the ship on a permanent basis. Operations division Commander This commander attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) :Played by Garfield Reeves-Stevens, this commander appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras. He was the only individual that was described in a somewhat "in universe" perspective, and was referred to as: Commander Gar Reeves-Stevens.'' Ceremony Attendee, Crewman 1 This crewman attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) :Played by Daphney Damaraux, this crew woman appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Crewman 2 This crewman attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) :Played by Macarena, this crew woman appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Crewman 3 This crewman attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) :Played by John Wan, this crewman appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Crewman 4 This crewman attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) :Played by Cricket Yee, this crewman appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Ensign 1 This ensign attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) :Played by Doug Drexler, this ensign appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Ensign 2 This ensign attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) :Played by Glen Hambly, this ensign appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Ensign 3 This ensign attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) :Played by Mike O'Halloran, this ensign appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Flight Controller This ensign served in the NX program as a flight controller in 2143. He monitored the progress of NX-Alpha from NX Control during Commander A.G. Robinson's attempt to break the Warp 2 barrier. He later reported to Commodore Maxwell Forrest that New Berlin had detected NX-Beta leaving Earth's orbit, despite the report that the internal sensors indicated that the prototype was still in the hangar. ( ) :This unnamed flight controller was played by Victor Bevine. Launch Bay Security This ensign security officer, along with two other guards, was sent by Commodore Maxwell Forrest to NX program's launch bay to apprehend Lieutenant Tucker for helping A.G. Robinson and Jonathan Archer steal the NX-Beta in the middle of the night for a test run in 2143. ( ) :The unnamed secuirty officer was played by John B. Moody. Starship Personnel The following articles have entries on unnamed Starfleet personnel: Columbia personnel * [[Columbia personnel#Unnamed personnel|Unnamed Columbia personnel]] Enterprise (NX-01) personnel * [[Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel|Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel]] Earth Starfleet personnel, Unnamed